dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Boys Like You
|dance = Boys Like You |image = Boys Like You.jpg |band = Molly Moore |album = Boys Like You |released = 2013 |genre = Pop |label = Molly Moore |runtime = 3:26 |writer = Molly Moore |producer = |before = |after = }} " " is a song by Molly Moore. It was used for Mackenzie's unseen solo in Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy. It was used again in Recital Rebellion, as well as elsewhere. Mackenzie's solo from Recital Rebellion Full solo; JUMP Orlando 2013 Lyrics Oh no, boys like you No, no, I know just what you do And I'm not falling for you Falling for you I know about boys like you Stay out 'til the sun comes shining through I know about boys like you It's real hard when the world is at your feet You fall in love with everyone you see It's real hard for boys like you Your sweet talking works like a charm So when you leave you always got another girl on your arm Oh no, boys like you No, no, I know just what you do And I'm not falling for you Falling for you Oh no, boys like you You know, I can play games, too You should know that girls like me Don't fall for boys like you I know about boys like you Nothing passing through your lips is ever true I've met a lot of boys like you You all think you're the first to play this game I'm sorry, honey, but it doesn't work that way You're not original, I've heard everything you say Sweep my hair behind my ear It always work like a charm And when you leave You've always got me under your arm Oh no, boys like you No, no, I know just what you do And I'm not falling for you Falling for you Oh no, boys like you You know, I can play games, too You should know that girls like me Don't fall for boys like you You think you're so clever, but I'm not in the dark It's all fun and games with me from the start 'Cause I know just what you think When you're buying me just one more drink And I can play games, too I can be just like... I know about boys like you-you-you... Oh no, boys like you No, no, I know just what you do And I'm not falling for you Falling for you Oh no, boys like you You know, I can play games, too You should know that girls like me Don't fall for boys like you Boys like you Boys like you You should know that girls like me Don't fall for boys like you Trivia *Mackenzie performed at JUMP Orlando in 2013 and placed 3rd Overall. Gallery Boys like you.jpg Boys6.jpg Boys4.jpg Boys5.jpg Boys3.jpg Boys2.jpg Boys.jpg 330BLY6.jpg 330BLY5.jpg 330BLY4.jpg 330BLY3.jpg 330BLY2.jpg 330BLY1.jpg Tumblr n6ckmqHkOx1tslq48o1 500.jpg Category:Mackenzie Solo Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Pop Category:Songs used in Recital Rebellion Category:Season 3 Solo Songs Category:Acro Category:Songs used in Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy